Pharaoh
by Drakai
Summary: At the bridge in Wave, Naruto unlocks a power left to him from his ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked around, panting. In front of him, at the other side of the currently unfinished bridge, were around 300 mercenaries that Gato had brought. And that was not all, oh no! There were also Raiga and Kisame of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen. His forces consisted of a tired Momochi Zabuza, an equally tired Haku, an even more tired Kakashi, unconscious Uchiha and useless Haruno. So, he summarized his current predicament pretty accurately. _Fuck!_

Suddenly, his head started hurting. He was assaulted with images. He was in all of them, along with a tall, dark haired woman, who was in most, and the Hokage. Then a seal appeared on his forehead. It started glowing red, and then the glow turned to gold. Pretty soon, the glow enveloped him, while the others stared at the sight.

As the light died down, there stood Naruto, but he was different. His eyes were no longer blue, but a deep, strong violet. His hair was still spiky, but longer, and the spikes were bigger and in smaller number.

His clothes had changed, also. He had black leather boots on his feet, dark blue jeans, black sleeveless shirt, and a dark blue cape that reached to his knees. A necklace appeared around his neck, all gold, sporting a golden eye-like symbol. He also had two golden armbands, and two ankh earrings, also golden.

His whole posture screamed nobility and he demanded respect just by his sheer appearance. He looked down at himself, and then popped a few joints. The sound of the popping snapped Gato and his men out of their stupor. Gato ordered a charge, and his men complied, Naruto didn't move, but on the inside he was panicking slightly. _Crap. Even though I feel stronger and more powerful, there's over three hundred men there. I'm dead._

_**Not necessarily, Pharaoh.**_

_Huh? Who said that? And why did you call me Pharaoh?_

_**I am your guardian spirit. You are the descendant of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh known as Atem.**_

_Guardian?_

_**Indeed. In the ancient times, every man and woman had his or her monster guardian. They usually had only one, but the Pharaoh, the Egyptian name for king, had four.**_

_Aha. And that has to do with my current situation what now?_

_**Simple. You can summon your guardian, in either their original form or the smaller form, in which our abilities are halved, sometimes more.**_

_How do I summon you? _Naruto asked after a few seconds of wondering if this was a trick of Kyuubi's.

The mercenaries and thugs were still charging, when the sky turned black and clouds formed above Naruto. Lightning struck the bridge. Naruto clasped his hands in a prayer like position, and started chanting in a deeper, more powerful voice than he had before.

_Sealed beyond time for power unsurpassed,_

_I call upon you now at long last._

_Darkness give birth to unstoppable force,_

_To slaughter my enemies with no remorse._

_Greatest of beasts please hear my cry,_

_Let know to my foes their end is nigh._

_Appear in this fight, don't let them run,_

_**Exodia the Forbidden One!**_

A pentagram appeared behind him, and a hand with a chain around the wrist shot out, followed by another. Soon, the beast exited the pentagram, and stood behind Naruto. It was a sight to behold, indeed, and many of the thugs had running on their minds, while Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi stared at it.

"Attack him. It's only an illusion." Gato yelled. Most of the mercenaries and the two ninja charge, with a handful standing back, scared shitless. Naruto just smirked evilly.

"Don't be so sure. Exodia. **Obliterate!**" Exodia fired a massive beam of pure, white light at them from his outstretched hand. When the light died down, it showed the mercenaries, or lack of them, rather. There were only piles of ashes, which were carried off with the wind. The sky quickly cleared, and Exodia vanished in a bright light.

"N-N-Naruto. What the hell was that?"

"That was Exodia, sensei. He is my guardian spirit. It's rather difficult to explain, and I certainly won't do it twice, so you'll have to wait 'till we get to Konoha." Kakashi nodded and they went to Tazuna's home to rest.

One week later, Team 7 stood at the now complete bridge with Zabuza and Haku, and were currently saying goodbye.

"Bye, Nii-san. I'll miss you." Inari said, hugging Naruto's leg. Naruto just chuckled.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll come visit."

"Promise."

"Pharaoh's honor." Sasuke and Sakura scoffed at that. They had spent the better part of the week interrogating Naruto on his powers, which didn't work, then demanding said powers be given to Sasuke. That didn't work either. When Naruto explained to Kakashi what a Pharaoh was, Sasuke's reaction was pretty predictable, as was Sakura's:

"Dobe, you do not deserve to inherit he title. It should belong to an Uchiha such as me."

"Yeah. Sasuke-kun should be king, and I his queen."

Though they both shut up when Naruto threatened to summon Exodia and have Sasuke tell him that.

Now they were walking towards Konoha, Naruto having a glint in his eye only Kakashi could recognize.

_My love, after all these years, I remember again. Please, please remember me too._

**This is a new idea I've been working on. The toughest part was coming up with a chant for Exodia. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Also, what do you think the guardian for Naruto's girlfriend should be? I have an idea, and if no one votes I'll go with mine. Keep in mind that it should be a female monster, and relatively strong.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurenai sighed. Kiba was running his mouth off again, this time declaring no one can beat them. The stupid mutt needed to learn to shut up. She sighed again, this time almost letting a tear loose. She was thinking of her boyfriend again. _Oh, Naruto, how could you just forget me?_

_Flashback: Naruto – 12, Kurenai – 18_

_Kurenai was happily walking to her apartment. She had just spent her day off with Naruto, and she had even kissed him at the end._

_They had been dating for a little less than a year now, and even still she was a little shy. She had a dreamy look as she got to her apartment. _Things couldn't be better.

_Naruto was walking home spaced out. Kurenai had just kissed him. He walked past an alleyway when he was pulled in. Around ten people surrounded him. One stepped in front and started a chain of hand seals._

"_Now you won't corrupt Kurenai-chan any more. And she will be mine. __**Sealing Art: Memory Suppression.**__" And then nothing._

_When he woke up, he could remember nothing. As he walked to the Academy the next day, he was stopped by a woman with black hair and red eyes._

"_Hello, Naruto-kun." She said smiling._

"_Hello, um…. Do I know you?" At this, the woman's eyes got teary up, and she turned around and ran. "Huh, weird lady._

Her reminiscing was stopped by some people approaching. She looked at them, revealing Team 7, which caused her heart to ache. She focused on Naruto, drinking in his look.

Naruto's eyes fell on his love. She was as beautiful as he remembered from three years ago. When he unlocked his powers, his memory returned, and she was the first one to pop up. He continued walking until he was right in front of her. She looked at him, his eyes holding love and happiness, but also sadness and pain.

"Hello, Gen'ei-hime." Her eyes widened, and she stopped holding back her tears. Naruto smiled sadly as Kurenai flung herself at his, sobbing into his chest, to the great surprise of the rest, and jealousy of Sasuke and Kiba.

"You remember?" She choked. Naruto soothingly rubbed her hair, whispering soft words to her.

"I am so sorry I hurt you, love, but some prick on the council locked my memories, and unknowingly my powers too. But now I'm back, and this time I'm not letting you go. If you'll have me."

She looked in his eyes, and locked lips with him. When they separated she whispered. "Never leave me. Never again."

"I promise. Now come and let's deal with the council once and for all." Kurenai then did something uncharacteristic for her, which got her raised eyebrows and surprised gasps from the Konoha Nin who knew her. She smirked evilly.

The Hokage was having another meeting. As always, the first point of discussion was having Naruto killed.

"For the last time, I will not sentence Naruto to death." He roared.

"I would certainly hope not." A voice called from the door. The councilmen turned and spotted Naruto in his new attire. The civilians immediately started shouting about the demon brat, especially Kasu Haruno, a retired ninja and Sakura's single father, his wife dying in the Kyuubi attack. The same man who did the seal.

"SILENCE!" Naruto commanded. The entire room went quiet, apart from Kasu.

"How dare you barge in here and silence us, cur, you should be…." He was blasted away by Exodia's punch, which appeared this time not being bigger than the Hokage Mountain, but only nine or so feet tall.

"Keep your tongue still, worm. Did you honestly think the little seal you and that cripple Danzo thought of would keep me silent forever? Well, it shattered, and I have come for retribution. Prepare yourself." Danzo and Kasu cursed and called about fifty root soldiers. All the other councilmen either got up on their feet or ran through the door. Naruto stood still, head lowered, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Idiots." He spoke. "Exodia." The monster got ready, sneering at the group. "Hellfire Rage: Exodo Flame." Exodia completely obliterated all the Root members, along with Danzo and Kasu. Sakura, seeing her father die, screamed and charged at Naruto. He just backhanded her into the opposite wall. "Pathetic. If you truly want revenge, grow stronger." He then turned to Kurenai and his expression softened considerably. "Come, love, let's go to my parent's house." The Hokage smiled, seeing the old Naruto back, and he left with them.

**Ok, the idea here was to show that Exodia has two attacks, the Exodo Flame being weaker, and that the spirits can either be summoned in Full Power form, and in sealed form. A chant is required only for the full form. Also, I will type the chant only once per monster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Kurenai walked to a sealed gate in the clan district of Konoha. Naruto smeared some of his blood on the seal, and the gate opened without a sound. It showed a sandy garden with palm trees making a trail to an ancient Egyptian style palace surrounded by a river.

"This is your parent's house? Looks more like a palace." Kurenai said, awed.

"Yeah, its grate, isn't it?" They walked to the kitchen and sat down for some tea.

"Kurenai." Naruto said, after watching her for some time.

"Hm?" she looked at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For allowing me back into your heart, even after…"

"Naruto." She said sternly. "That was not your fault. Nor do I hold it against you. I'm just happy we can be together again, at long last."

Naruto smiled at her, and kissed her. "Kurenai, I'd like you to move in with me."

She smiled and locked lips with him, a stray tear falling out of her eye, which Naruto whipped away. "Send some of your clones to my place to get my stuff. Share a room?"

"You know it." He smirked.

The next day, the couple was having breakfast when a ghost of Exodia appeared.

"_**My Pharaoh, I believe you have some questions for me?"**_

"Yup. On the bridge, you mentioned that the Pharaohs used to have four guardians. I would guess you're one."

"_**Actually, I'm not. I was deemed too powerful and too risky, so I was never a guardian. The four I was talking about are Slyfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. The fourth one was brought forth by the fusion of the three Gods."**_

"Then why are you here?" Kurenai asked.

"_**Simple, My Queen. The protectors of the Shadow Realm, where we monsters reside, have decided, after seeing your childhood, to send you not only the four gods, but me as well. But there was a slight problem when we entered this dimension. We were separated, and I have no knowledge of the other's whereabouts." **_He stopped for a moment and frowned. _**"Actually, there seems to be a familiar pulse coming from the top floor of this house. I'd wager my left flap that it's one of the gods. It is on the highest point of the palace."**_ Naruto and Kurenai, followed by Exodia, went to the highest point of the palace and found a red orb suspended in midair. _**"Ah, that would be Slyfer."**_ Exodia said. _**"You just have to touch the orb, and you will assimilate her into your soul, where I am housed as well, as will the two others."**_ Naruto reached out and touched the orb. He felt a slight jolt, as red light traveled over his body. Then, the orb was gone.

"_Where am I?" _A soft, feminine voice called.

"_**You are in the soul of our Pharaoh, the one we were sent to watch over and guide."**_

"_Exodia? Where are the others?"_

"_**We were separated when we came to this dimension, and only I was able to get to the boy, and then I was suppressed by some seal on his forehead. You can look at his memories later. I don't know where the others are, but we'll find them, don't worry. Now introduce yourself to the Pharaoh."**_

Like Exodia's ghost form, a small red dragon appeared, coiled around Naruto's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"_Hello, Naruto. I am Slyfer the Sky Dragon. A pleasure to meet you. And you too, dear." _She spoke to them in a soft, motherly voice.

A month of doing D-Rank missions and spending free time with Kurenai later, we find the Pharaoh coming to training ground 7 at 9:55. Sakura screeched at him for being late, but he was saved from answering by Kakashi's, for once, impeccable timing.

"Hey there kiddies. And Naruto." He grinned. The twosome's eyes twitched.

"Hey, Sensei. What's up?" Super twitch.

"Oh, nothing much. You?" Ultra twitch.

"You know, spending time with the woman of my dreams, getting some. The usual." Danger! Danger! Eyebrow overload. Will self-destruct in three, two one…

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT!" Both Sasuke and Sakura screamed in unison.

"Hm, you say something?" Naruto and Kakashi also said in unison.

"ARGH!"

"Well, mental breakdown aside, I have here papers that will allow you to participate in the Chunnin Exams that are tomorrow at the Academy, room 301. Well, I'm off. See ya."

Naruto turned around to walk home, but stopped and looked at a rock with a raised eyebrow. "You do know that no rock is perfectly square, right, Kono?"

There was a plume of smoke and several coughs, which revealed thee children that were inside the symmetrical rock.

"Hey, Boss. Wanna play ninja with us."

"Yeah, I got some time. Sure."

"A ninja playing ninja?" An annoying voice sneered.

"What's the matter, get dumped already?"

"Hey boss, who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" A cough from behind interrupted him. He turned around and saw Kurenai.

"Hey, Lady. Who are you?"

"My name is Kurenai." She said walking to Naruto. "And _I_ am Naruto's girlfriend."

"Hey, love. Look what I got." He lifted up the forms.

"Well, well, now that's something. You entering?"

"'Course."

"Hey, Boss Lady, wanna play ninja with us and Boss?"

Kurenai smiled kindly at the kid." Sure. Start running." The couple followed the three kids. Konohamaru turned around a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oy, watch where you're going, brat." The someone said, picking him up by his shirt. Before he could say anything else, there was a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. The blond girl beside him was stunned at Naruto's speed. He looked at the pajama wearing boy with cold violet eyes that made him shiver.

"Drop the boy." He said. "_Now!_" He squeezed even tighter for emphasis. The Batman-wannabe dropped Konohamaru, who ran behind Kurenai's legs and hid there.

"Now then." Naruto said, releasing the guy. "What would two Sand ninja be doing harassing the Hokage's grandson? You do know that's liable to start a war, Exams or no?"

A swirl of sand revealed a red headed boy about Naruto's age. He spoke in a warm voice, filled with kindness. "Please forgive my idiotic brother. We did not mean to start any trouble. Kankuro, I'm very disappointed in you."

"Sorry, Gaara." Kankuro said, feeling extremely sorry for disappointing his brother.

"Might I ask your names?"

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. This is my sister, Temari, and my brother, Kankuro. And you?"

"I am Namikaze Naruto, and that is Yuuhi Kurenai, my girlfriend." She nodded to them. "Now, I believe there will be no more misunderstandings such as this?"

"Do not fear. I look forward to meeting you in the Exams. Goodbye." As the sand swirled Gaara could hear a soft feminine voice in his head. _He's the one, my son. The Pharaoh._

**There, another chapter. The idea with Gaara is that he isn't insane so Kankuro's scared of him, but so kind and friendly that he feels like shit when he disappoints him. As to why, I will reveal in later chapters. And, if you're wondering, Kyuubi's still asleep. I still need to see whether it'll be good or bad. If bad, then it'll be the underling for the ultimate enemy of the story. Not gonna say who, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

Humans talking.

_Humans thinking._

_**Exodia talking.**_

_Slifer talking._

Naruto stared at the top of the Academy, thinking about the sand kid, Gaara. _Something's wrong… off about him._

_**He has the same feel as yourself, Pharaoh, only on a much weaker scale. A descendant of your kingdom, perhaps.**_

_My kingdom….. Do you know where it's located?_

_**Not quite, no. But if I had to guess, I'd say a place that's hot all year long, and that has plenty of sand.**_

_Suna then. Perhaps. I shall have to take a look for myself. I may be forced to resign, but I will recover my kingdom._

_**Will you take your queen with you?**_

_Perhaps. If she wants to go. Why do you keep calling her that?_

_Come Pharaoh, it is glaringly obvious. You are smitten with the young woman. I would be very much surprised if you do not propose to her by the next new moon._

_That's enough on that subject; I have to get to the Academy in five minutes._ His two guardians wisely kept their mouths shut, though he could sear he heard Slyfer giggle.

"Gah! Where the hell is that Dobe?" Sasuke growled, and Sakura, sensing her crush's rage, agreed.

"Yeah. The baka's gonna get us thrown out before we even start."

"You two ingrates do realize that I have been standing here since you arrived?" Naruto called from under the tree behind them.

"Whatever Dobe. Let's go." The three Gennin climbed to the second floor, finding room 301 there.

_So obvious? Really. At least this should thin out the…_

"Cancel that pathetic Genjutsu and let the elite through. You can deal with the rabble later." Sasuke called, making Naruto facepalm.

_Competition. I should have known._

"So, you saw through our Genjutsu, eh?"

"Of course I did. It's a simple matter for an Uchiha elite such a- urk!" His boasting and Sakura's screeching were cut off as Naruto lifted them up by the backs of their shirts, carrying them to the stairs.

"Hey, you, Uchiha, I wish to…"

"No. You are not fighting the pompous ass." Naruto growled at a weird green-clad boy, who quickly nodded and went to his own team.

"You Uchiha." Naruto mumbled as he carried them to the third floor. "Are a menace to society. And especially to me."

"I knew all three of you would show." Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto and the two he was dragging. "'Cause there wouldn't be much point otherwise. Only a full team can get in. Good luck."

"Sensei, aren't you going to order Naruto to let us go?" Kakashi poofed away, ignoring the question. Naruto grinned and kicked the door open.

He felt KI the moment he entered the room, countering with some of his own, his eyes flashing. That immediately scared everybody in the room. He smirked and let go of the two he had been carrying and leaned on the wall closest to him, his eyes still scanning the room.

"So you guys are here too? What a drag." Shikamaru muttered as his team came to the group. Sasuke just ignored them, Sakura following his example.

"Hello Naruto." Ino stood next to him, smiling.

"Ino." He nodded to her. "You have… changed. I remember you being a lot more loud at the Academy."

"So were you. But yeah, I've had some time to think things through."

"The first mission?" Naruto intoned.

"Yeah. I saw a reflection of myself…"

"And you didn't like what you came upon." She nodded. "You have time to change, still. It is good that you have realized your faults. But just so you know I have a girlfriend."

"Why Naruto I am shocked that you would think that of me." She grinned, earning a pointed look from him. "How are things with the team?"

"Every day is an eternity." He groaned, making Ino giggle. "Laugh it up." She grinned at him.

"The kid with the huge eyebrows and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke old a silver-haired kid. Naruto and Ino turned to the group, watching the interactions.

"Well, the kid with the huge eyebrows' name is Rock Lee. One year older than you and still a Gennin. Taijutsu off the charts, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu nonexistent. Team features Neji Hyuuga, Prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan, and Tenten, the Weapon Mistress. The team is the favorite for full promotion from Konoha. They're not someone who you'd want to play around with." Sasuke glared at the team while Shikamaru rubbed his chin in thought. "And Naruto Uzumaki, you said? A member of your own team, recently went through a sudden change. Parents unknown, suspected blood relation to the Yamanaka clan." Naruto raised his eyebrow as he and Ino shared a glance. "Has been seen frequently with the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuuhi." Ino grinned at Naruto. "Taijutsu very high, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu unknown, Ninjutsu suspected high, reported to be able to summon at least one strange monster to fight for him. Calls himself the Pharaoh, killed over two hundred mercenaries at the newly constructed bridge in Wave. And that's all I have."

"Related?" Ino asked him while Kabuto, as the silver-haired man introduced himself, was giving some advice to the others, along with a now-gathered Team 8.

"Hm, this will require some looking into." Naruto muttered glaring at Kabuto. "But that will have to wait. For the moment, we need to focus on him."

"Kabuto?"

"There is something about him that putts me on edge. Perhaps I'm just overreacting, but be careful." She nodded and went to her seat while a tall man in a black trench coat explained the rules of the First Exam.

"The final question will be given at the forty-five minute mark. Begin." He turned a hourglass around. Naruto looked around the room, raising his eyebrow at Sasuke's obvious use of the Sharingan, and the arrogant smirk that followed.

_A little too evident. Or maybe it is the smirk that betrays him. Does he honestly think no one has noticed red where there used to be black?_

_**He probably does, Pharaoh. He is very arrogant, from what I can gather.**_

_His whole clan was._

While he was talking to his two beasts, he felt his left hand twitch. He looked at his hand as the middle and ring fingers moved slightly, before turning his eyes to Ino, who was seated at the end of the row. She grinned at him and he let go of conscious control, allowing her to use his body to fill out the questions.

_Did you have to think about giving me control? _He heard her voice in his head.

_Yes._

_That's an ability only Yamanaka have._

_One more reason to look into this as soon as possible. _He felt her agree before leaving his mind and going back to hers.

"Pencils down Gennin. It's time for the tenth question, which has a few extra rules."

"What new rules? You can't do this?" One Gennin shouted.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. Now get fuck out."

"But, but…" He was dragged out by two Chunnin examiners, his two teammates following the screaming Gennin with sweat drops forming on their heads.

"So what are these new rules?"

"Rule 1: You can choose whether or not to take."

"What kind of rule is that? Why would we do that?" Tamari asked.

"I was getting to that. Rule 2: If you fail the question you will be a Gennin forever."

"WHAT!" As expected, the second rule caused a major outburst from almost all gathered Gennin. Naruto leaned in his seat, crossing his hands in front of his face and staring at the examiner, even as several teams decided to quit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura's hand trembling, and decided to keep her from doing something stupid.

"You cannot do that." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" The examiner, Ibiki, growled at hm.

"You do not have the authority to ban Konoha's own Gennin from future participation, let alone those of other villages. I do not believe the Hokage would permit such a diplomatic failure."

"Don't listen to the kid. Anyone else wants to quit?" Nobody raised their hands after hearing Naruto talk. Ibiki growled at this while Naruto smirked. "Alright kid, you win. Everybody in this room passes the First Chunnin Exam."

"What? What about the last question?"

"That was the last question. Information is important in our line of work, and the price for that information is sometimes…" He was cut off by a window braking and a tan ball flying through it, exploding in a sign. "Dammit Anko. Grasp the atmosphere."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The apparently crazy woman that came out of the ball waved him off, turning to the Gennin. "The second test for you brats is in the Forest of Death. Anyone late is disqualified. So step on it." She jumped out of the window, leaving a room full of sweat dropping Gennin and a growling Jounnin.

"Wait, where the hell is the Forest of Death?" A Grass Gennin cried, making other foreign, and some local, cringe and panic. Naruto treated himself to a face palm and exited through the door, leaving the room full of idiots behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, if everybody understood that, it's time to begin." Anko stood in front of the gates to the Forest of Death, facing the Chunnin hopefuls.

"But you didn't even explain anything. We just got here." One of the Gennin objected.

"Yeah… you're disqualified."

"What?"

"Go on, shoo."

"You can't do this." One of the Gennin's teammates tried to argue

"Wrong. You're watching me do it." She signaled some of the Chunnin who dragged the kid and his teammates away. "Any more objections?" Nobody spoke up. "Good. Now, I'm gonna explain this." She lifted up two small scrolls, one brown and the other blue. "You get handed one, you fight in the forest for the other, then get to the tower. Understood?" Everybody nodded. "Good. Get on with it, then." Nobody moved. "What are ya, deaf? Get the damn scrolls and get in the forest. C'mon go!" The Gennin jumped and, handing over their admission forms, got their scrolls and entered the forest.

"What now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to her crush, who had the scroll.

"That's obvious. I have the scroll; we beat up some weakling team and get the other." Naruto face palmed.

"Good job Captain Jackass. You just informed the entire forest who has our scroll."

"Shut up dobe. There's nobody here." Three Mist Gennin jumped down from the trees.

"You were saying?" Naruto deadpanned. Sasuke shot him a look which he promptly ignored in favor of snatching the scroll the Uchiha was holding. It was the brown one.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Shut it. Now gentlemen, what might I help you with?" Naruto turned to the three Mist ninja.

"Well, we were gonna take your scroll and get to the tower, but seeing as how we have the same one we won't bother. So we're just gonna get rid of the competition." The three Gennin attacked.

Naruto sighed, blocking the strike one of the Gennin sent him, countering with an open-palm strike to the chest, knocking him out. The other two charged in unison, sending their own punches, but Naruto redirected them towards each other, making them punch their heads. Naruto sent two quick jabs to their necks which rendered them unconscious.

"Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover." He turned to the forest.

"Naruto-baka, are you just gonna leave them here? What if some animals eat them? You really are a…"

"Shut up!" Naruto growled, two figures flashing behind him. "The forest animals don't get this close to the gate." He pointed to the fence that was two meters behind the downed ninja. "Now kindly keep your damnable mouth shut and follow me. Is that understood?" Sakura nodded frightened. "Good. Let's go."

"Dobe, how dare you command-" Naruto slapped the Uchiha on the back of the head.

"That goes for you too jackass."

The three Gennin walked for about an hour deeper into the dangerous forest before an extremely strong gust of wind impacted Naruto, sending him soaring through the trees.

"What are we gonna do Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him, panicked.

"Nothing. We can always get another scroll." The Uchiha scoffed and continued walking forward, making Sakura look at him in glee and follow.

Naruto was, meanwhile, looking into the jaw of a very big snake. He blinked, looking around.

"Where the hell did you come from?" The snake lunged at him, making him avoid the spiky teeth full of deadly venom. "You know what, screw this. Slifer!" The dragon coiled around Naruto, protecting him from the snake's bite. The snake lunged, ignoring the red dragon, and broke its fangs on Slifer's hard scales. "Take care of it." The dragon opened her second mouth and shot a blast of blue energy at the snake, obliterating it. "Nice job. How about giving me a ride?" The dragon chuckled and picked him up by the cape, throwing him on her back. "Hey, take it easy, this is my favorite cape."

_That is you only cape Sire._

"Your point being?" Her laugh echoed through his head.

Naruto walked into the clearing with his team, after sending Slifer back to his mindscape, and found a peculiar site. Sakura was beaten up to the side, Lee a couple of inches in front of her in a similar condition. Shikamaru and Chouji were in front of a big tree, standing protectively in front of his maybe-cousin's unconscious body, and apparently, the Uchiha's body as well. Their opponents were a Sound team of Gennin, the female of which was holding a kunai to her throat.

"Ino, you can let go of the girl now." The girl looked at him and nodded, slumping down. Ino's body stirred for second before she woke up.

"Hey Naruto. Where did you get to?"

"I had a bit of a pest problem." He shrugged, kicking Sakura to the side, waking her up. "Come on Banshee, let's go. Go wake up the Uchiha and we'll head to the tower."

"You baka, we don't have a scroll yet." She yelled at him through her busted lip.

"Oh relax; I'll take care of it." He turned to the Sound team, still shocked by his arrival, and walked calmly towards them. The spiky arrogant one was knocked out of his stupor and sent a blast of sound at Naruto before charging. Naruto twisted out of the way of the blast and intercepted the boy's blind charge, sending a strike to his throat and collapsing his wind pipe. The bandaged slightly-less-but-still-arrogant one attacked next. He flicked his arm and sound waves spread out, making Naruto stop for a moment from the pain in his ears.

"Ha, how do you like that? My gauntlet can twist the inner…" Naruto rolled his eyes and quietly called for Slifer, the dragon rushing from behind him, to everyone's surprise, and sending a blast from her main mouth at the mummy, killing him. Naruto petted the dragon on the head and sent her back, turning to the third Sound Gennin. The girl was scared to death by this point, inching away from him. "Hey there." He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I try to refrain from hitting girls, unless of course they try to kill me or my friends."

"B…but I tried to kill her." She pointed to Sakura, who was now frantically shaking Sasuke.

"Yeah, but I said _friends_. Now, I just need your team's scroll."

"Zaku had it."

"Ah." Naruto turned to the two bodies. "Wait, which one is Zaku?" The girl pointed to the spiky-haired guy he killed. Naruto approached the body and rummaged through his pockets, finding the blue scroll his team needed. "Hey Ino, you have both scrolls?"

"We need the brown one." She told him. Naruto took his spare brown scroll from his pocket and threw it towards her. "Here." Ino nodded her thanks.

"Maybe we should stick together from now on. We both have the necessary scrolls." Shikamaru interjected, while Chouji munched on his chips.

"Good plan. Let's go."

_**Wait, my Pharaoh. I sense ancient energies coming from the black-haired girl.**_ Naruto turned back towards the girl, who was scared he changed his mind.

_Are you sure?_ He asked Exodia.

_**Positive. It's dormant, but it's there. She is a descendant of your kingdom.**_

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Kin."

"Kin… How would you like to come with me? I can grant you citizenship, in exchange for all information you have on Orochimaru."

"How did you know Orochimaru is the leader of Sound?" The girl asked.

"I had my suspicion, which you just confirmed. So, how about it?"

"Can you really do that?"

"Yes." He smiled at her.

"Then I will follow you." She gave him a small bow.

"Good girl." He helped her up. "Time to go now." He grabbed the head of an awakening Sasuke and crashed it against a tree.

"What did you do that for, baka?" He did the same to Sakura.

"This should make travelling easier." Kin snickered a little behind him. "Hey Chouji, can you carry the Banshee." The large Gennin nodded and put his chips away, throwing the girl haphazardly on his shoulder, Naruto doing the same to the Uchiha. "Come on, let's go."

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
